1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical printer module, and more particularly to an optical printer module that exposes an instant print film with a light-emission head.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical printer that uses a plastic film pack storing instant print films is known.
This type of optical printer controls light emissions of a line-shaped light-emission head according to image signals to expose the film in the front on the color-by-color basis in order to form a color image on the film. Then, the optical printer feeds the exposed film to spread rollers with a claw mechanism. The spread rollers develop the film and feed it out of the optical printer.
The optical printer needs to shade the films from light other than the light of the light-emission head. However, it is difficult to shade the films since the printer has driving mechanisms for the spread rollers and the claw mechanism. In addition, a casing of the printer shades the films, and thus the casing can not be unrestrainedly designed.
A spread mechanism including the spread rollers, the claw mechanism and so on need to be precise and reliable, and the whole printer including the spread mechanism and the claw mechanism is designed for each type of printer even if each type of printer uses the same film pack.
The present invention has been developed in view of the above-described circumstances, and has as its object the provision of an optical printer module that can be used for different types of optical printers that use the same film pack to lower costs of the optical printers, and in which a casing of an optical printer does not need to shade a film and can be unrestrainedly designed.
To achieve the above-described object, the present invention is directed to an optical printer module, comprising: a film pack compartment that stores a film pack storing an instant print film; a claw mechanism that feeds the instant print film out of the film pack while the instant print film is being exposed; a spread mechanism that includes a pair of spread rollers that pinch the exposed instant print film fed out of the film pack by the claw mechanism to develop the exposed instant print film and feed the developed instant print film from the optical printer module; and a frame whose whole surface shades the film, except for an opening for the film pack, wherein the film pack compartment, the claw mechanism and the spread mechanism are arranged in the frame.
According to the present invention, the optical printer module can be applied to various optical printers (including an optical printer integrated with an electronic camera) in order to lower the costs of the optical printers. Moreover, the casing of the optical printer does not need to shade the films, except for a lid that is opened when the film pack is to be put in and taken from the film pack compartment. Thus, the casing of the optical printer can be unrestrainedly designed, and for example, it may be made from a transparent material. If a light-emission head is improved, only the light-emission head in the optical printer module is replaced.
The optical printer module further comprises the light-emission head that exposes the instant print film in the frame. Thus, the light-emission head can be used for various optical printers.
The optical printer module further comprises a speed determining part that determines a speed of the instant print film fed by the claw mechanism and the spread mechanism in the frame. The speed determining part is used when the light-emission head is driven in synchronization with the feed of the film.
The optical printer module further comprises a position determining part that determines a position of the claw mechanism in the frame.
The frame is composed of a main frame, a subframe arranged on a side of the main frame, and a cover for the main frame and the subframe, and a space enclosed by the side of the main frame and the subframe contains a driving mechanism for the spread rollers and the claw mechanism. This prevents lights from entering the main frame.
The space enclosed by the side of the main frame and the subframe further contains a motor for driving the spread mechanism and the claw mechanism, and a power transmitting mechanism that transmits driving power of the motor to the spread rollers and a claw of the claw mechanism.
Wires of the speed determining part, the position determining part, the light-emission head and the motor extend out of the frame. Only the wires of them extend out of the frame so that the frame shades the film.
A gear for obtaining driving power for the spread mechanism and the claw mechanism from the outside of the frame is arranged at such a position that the gear juts out of the frame. In addition, wires of the speed determining part, the position determining part and the light-emission head extend out of the frame.
The optical printer module further comprises a light-emission head that exposes the instant print film according to image data, a scan mechanism that moves the light-emission head along the instant print film, and a position determining part that determines a position of the light-emission head.
The frame has an adapter for attaching the optical printer module to an apparatus. The adapter makes it possible for the optical printer module to be easily attached to the apparatus.
Moreover, the frame has a lid at the opening for the film pack, and the lid shades the instant print film when it is closed, and the lid is opened when the film pack is to be put in or taken from the film pack compartment. Furthermore, the lid has a pressure part that presses the instant print film stored in the film pack.